


The Dangers Of A Small Town

by joufancyhuh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Calling this meta even thiugh im not sure of the actual definition of that word, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Life has many paths.





	The Dangers Of A Small Town

**Author's Note:**

> Hard to believe I wrote this in high school.

It was one of those towns. Everyone has seen this type before, either consciously or unconsciously. Perhaps you were only passing through. Perhaps you fell asleep in the midst of the town. No matter the case, it’s there, locked away deep into your mind. That town, that small, dead world that only caters to the occasional tourist, if they bother to stop. It’s never a destination. No one arrives from free will.  
  
I can imagine some Malibu type Barbie driving her pink convertible with her bronze bodybuilder boyfriend in the passenger seat driving through one of these towns. Her pink plastic lips will smack together as they pull apart in a tight stretch.  _Now isn’t this place cute?_ she will say, squeezing one of the golden honey’s muscles with her delicately glittered fingers. _Let’s stop here._  
  
She’ll stick her slick black stilettos out into the open as she exits her dream car. Everybody in town gathers together to awe at the city culture she has brought with her. They’ll see her as food, as clothes, as bills. She’ll be offered the finest of the town. The food will be better than any resident has ever tasted, the softest bed in town will be dressed up for her, the car parked in a safe spot where she could easy access any important part of town. If she wants children, the parents would dress up their favorites and line them up like cattle. She is queen of this small town. She is opportunity. More importantly, she is money.  
  
She’ll ooh and ahh at them all, then leave without any hesitation. She’ll return to the world of beaches and sex and sunsets. If the townsfolk are lucky, she’ll think about them from time to time. If. And even if she did, it wouldn’t be that great of a memory that she’d ever desire to return.  
  
But that is only option one for Malibu Barbie. Maybe, just maybe, Malibu Barbie will lose her statuesque boyfriend, then will lose her job, lose her friends, lose everything. Only then will she recalled that town that welcomed her so warmly. So she’ll scope out the houses there, and move into a nice, fancy Victorian style home. The citizens will worship her until she is forced to get a job to pay her taxes. Until Malibu Barbie transforms herself into tomato-plump Tammy, whose plastic skin has crumbled to reveal her callouses. Till her once pink lips have turned into dry kisses onto the foreheads of her burly children given to her by her dollar store husband.  
  
And then the next Malibu Barbie will arrive. Tomato-plump Tammy will ooh and ahh with the rest of the crowd, remembering a day when that was her. The Barbie may glance her way, and Tomato-plump Tammy will try to warn her of what awaits her here with her crow-pecked eyes until Malibu Barbie takes pity and slips a dollar into her hand.


End file.
